Real
by H.C.no.1Fangirl
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are growing back together. Yet they have hidden feelings for each other. Some one comes along and and helps them. My fist fanfic and I don't mind bad comments.
1. Prim or Not Prim

Chapter 1

_I am running. I hear screaming. I smell smoke. I am on fire. I see Prim dying and Peeta being enveloped in flames. I try to reach them both but I can't. I am screaming my head off..._

"Katniss, it's alright I'm here. It was just a nightmare. Everything is all right." I hear Peeta's soothing voice whispering into my ear. I sob into his shirt " You were dying so was Prim I couldn't save you I..." But Peeta cuts me off "It is all right, I'm here so is Prim" I think of his last words _so is Prim. _I look up to see him smiling at me, the same smile I love to see. "But how? she is dead, she died during the rebellion."

"That's what you think" He replies. and then changes his tone. "C'mon sleepy head, time to get changed. I'll fix breakfast."

I get up and go to the bathroom. During now and the rebellion Peeta and I have become friends, good friends but I didn't allow myself to go further but then I fell in love but never told Peeta. For some reason I think it is better if I don't tell him it might bring up bad memories. I think about our conversation today. Prim is dead or is she.

I go downstairs. I smell pancakes. I hear chatter. Peeta and another familiar voice. My step quickens "Katniss should be hear any minute" says Peeta. "I'm here!" I say as I enter the kitchen then I see some one I wouldn't have expected and all of a sudden my conversation with Peeta earlier makes sense. Sitting on the the kitchen table is the small figure of Prim.


	2. Am I in Love

**Big thanks to reviewers especially A-Tribute-Called-Sarah for suggesting new ideas. May the odds be ever in your favour.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the hunger games (sadly :( ) **

"Are you alright?What happened?Where have you been?" I ask as I sob and hold Prim in my arms. Peeta sits down across from us. Buttercup comes along and snuggles Prim. We start eating our pancakes and Prim starts telling us her story. "Well I woke up in hospital. The last memory I had was you were burning. I thought you were dead until a nurse told me you weren't. A few weeks later on television I saw you kill Coin and you being arrested. I stormed out of the hospital and I started screaming and crying. Because they were going to execute you"

Those words struck me. "Why didn't they?" I say after a long silence. "I made a petition so you would be free. Many people signed it including Haymitch and Peeta. I told them not to tell you I wanted my arrival to be a surprise but Peeta half ruined it by telling you this morning"

"I didn't half ruin it, probably quarter cause from the look of her face this morning I bet she thought I was hallucinating any way I'll ..."

I smile how quickly these two people can change my mood. _Two people I'm certain I love. Wait what!? Two people I'm certain I love Katniss you are not in love with Peeta, you are not in love with Peeta, you are not..._

"Yoo Hoo Katniss, did you hear what I said" Peeta snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"What?Who?Where?"

"I'll meet you at the bakery at noon I need your help."

"Oh Ok see you then"

* * *

Prim is brushing my hair. She had just seen the the plant book and was very pleased at our work."Prim why do I think you died?"

"Well no one knows for sure but my theory is that Coin hijacked you into thinking I was dead like Peeta thought you were a mutt."

"Oh"That's all I say.

(Awkward Silence)

"Katniss do you love Peeta?"

My heart stopped in its tracks. My brain dwelled in this..."Yeah no I don't know"

Prim sees my expression "Sorry Katniss, just wanted to tell you that if you do you should tell him soon because I don't want you to be hurt like the baker and I don't want Peeta to be hurt either after he builds up hope over time." My hair is in my normal braid down my back. "Prim I think I'm falling for him it's just that I'm afraid if his mind picks up bad memories if I tell him. Prim I'm just scared."

After a long silence Prim changes the topic "Guess what were helping Peeta rebuild the bakery today! I can't wait! Effie called and said she was coming with supplies and workers"

"Typical 12 year old!" I say under my breath loud enough for Prim to hear. "I'm 13 almost 14 brainless!" and were laughing. Things were getting better with Prim around except for the fact that now I'm reminded constantly that I may break Peeta's heart.

**I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Rebuilding the Bakery

**Thanks for your reviews and thanks for hungergamesfangirl100 for suggesting some Prory(Prim/Rory). Please, reviews and suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

The bakery is all ashes now. I kick chunks of ash and wood. I have an episode, _Katniss is a mutt she burnt my district to the ground. _I twist my chain on my wrist and return to reality. I trip over and fall in a pile of ashes, great now I'm covered in soot. "Peeta!" I hear a woman say, in her shrill Capitol accent you'd know it was Effie our old escort. "Hey Effie"I say with forced enthusiasm. "It's another big, big day" Behind her is a truck full of supplies and workers. Two men are picking up the supplies. I see they are Haymitch and Rory. Surprisingly Haymitch is sober and Rory has quickly grown from a boy to a man though he really is 14.

"Long time no see boy. What happened to you?" I say "I tripped" I take out the Plans for the new bakery. I decided to still call it The Victors Bakery since I am sure there will be no other Mellark, I will only marry for love and the woman I love was Katniss I'm sure she doesn't love me.

The supplies are all unloaded by noon. Any minute now Katniss and Prim would be here. I wonder what Rory's reaction to Prim would be since he doesn't know that she is still alive.

We hear laughing in the distance. Undoubtedly of Prim and Katniss. Rory looks confused, I know what he's thinking _How on Earth is Prim here._ As they get closer Prim recognises who we are and literally screams Rory's name. She starts running. They are hugging, crying and kissing. This affection is bringing back a shiny memory.I twist the chain again so it is digging into me.

I feel a warm hand touch mine and it sends a spark shooting through my arm. "You know your wrist is going to be infected if you do that all day" Says Katniss. I realise that my wrist is bleeding. She gets a bandaid and some salve and starts treating my wrist. "There better" she says when it is finally done. "Thanks" "What are we waiting for sweethearts" says Haymitch breaking the silence. "Okay then lets get started on the boy's bakery"

* * *

The baker was small so it took two weeks to get the foundation and the structure. I had to replace my artificial leg for a more sturdy one. During cleaning up the area I found some old family relics. My father's Journal, my mother's pearl necklace, Naan and Rye's note book, my drawing pad filled with pictured of Katniss and dandelions, and our family photo.

I took this back to Katniss's and my home since Katniss couldn't stand nightmares without me. In two months the building was a small yet magnificent thing, it was white with a sign saying 'The Victor's Bakery' and a dandelion next to it.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter I promise to put more longer chapters. Please review.**


	4. Tickles and Flour

**Hi there. I hope you liked my story so far. May the odds be ever in your favour.**

Chapter 4

Today is the grand opening for the bakery and I see from Katniss's bedroom window that people are starting to flock around the bakery, it's 9 o'clock three hours until celebration time. Katniss is smiling in her sleep, first time in months she had a good dream.

"Wake up Katniss" I say, she doesn't wake up. This time I mimic Effie.

"It's another big big day." She wakes up only to groan "Go away Effie"

Now I pour a small bottle of ice cold water over head and she gasps.

"Why is my head all wet?" she questions. I hold out the bottle in answer. She scowls.

"Today is the grand opening. So get up."I say. She then sprints for the bathroom. I put on a forest green button up shirt and black pants.

Katniss comes out. Her scars were healing. She was wearing a half sleeve sunset orange shirt with white jeans and black boots. Prim was wearing a very pretty yellow blouse with a skirt.

"Tuck your tail in little duck" Katniss whispers.

* * *

When Katniss sees the big crowd she reaches for my hand.

"Remember we're madly in love so it's ok to kiss me any time you feel like it." She whispers in my ear. I smile remembering that time in the games when I said the exact same thing. Luckily the Capitol hadn't touched it enough.

I am ready to cut the ribbon. Katniss touches my hand.

"Together" she says. So does Prim, Rory, Haymitch and Effie. So _together _we cut the ribbon. I give Katniss a kiss soon after for the crowd. The kiss was long an passionate. Like the kisses on the beach.

* * *

Soon after people were frolicking around the bakery. Prim was at the counter with Effie, Rory was flirting with Prim as he stacked pastries, Haymitch God knows where he is so Katniss and I were baking at the back. I try to teach her how to bake. She was okay for a first timer.

"Peeta you have something on your face" I go to a mirror on the wall.

"I see nothi-HEY!" as Katniss throws some flour at my face.

"Ok little Miss I-can-throw-stuff-at-Peeta's-face lets see how you like it when Mr I-can-tickle-Katniss comes to town."

I lunge at her from behind as she tries to run. Pretty soon she's laughing (hysterically) slapping my hands. Her head is on my chest as she laughs.

"Eh-Hum" Someone clears their throat. Katniss who is now in my arms is flaring red I feel my cheeks burn too. Prim was standing there.

"Cookies have run out and two loaves of raisin bread" she says slightly embarrassed.

As soon as she leaves we burst out laughing at our embarrassment.

* * *

At the end of the day we were all puffed out. The bakery seemed be going good. Every one was in a good mood. Hand in hand Katniss and I walked back to our home. We walked in silence until I broke it.

"You should do some hunting you know fresh meat would be a change from butcher's meat"

"You know you're right"

Silence.

"Things have been easier since Prim came along don't you think. I could bear the deaths more easily" she says.

Suddenly after the words slip out of her lips I am thinking of Finnick, Boggs and Jackson my heart aches for them. I face her knowing what she is going to say because her eyes get watery as she buries her face in my chest and she barely whispers "It's..."

"No Katniss please, stop saying it's your fault because it isn't. You did the right thing. Without loss comes nothing. Without pressure the coal would never become a pearl."

She looks up at me and..."Quit making out you two" says the mock annoyed voice of Prim. We both blush realising our faces are pretty close.

* * *

**Well I am so extremely sorry about my tardiness. I had heaps of assignments. Please review.**


	5. Three Words

**Hi fellow readers. No I have not disappeared from the face of the earth. I have been extremely busy. :'(. Any way Prim POV will be very rare.**

* * *

Prim POV

"Hey little duck" says Katnissas she enters with Peeta. I am doing a course in doctoring so I hardly help out in the bakery.

"Quack" I say softly.

"How was your day today?" asks Peeta as he hangs his coat.

"Good" I say.

"Anything special happen?" asks Katniss

"Nope" I say popping the p. _Nothing other than the fact that Rory asked me to be his girlfriend._

Unfortunately Katniss can some how read my mind. "Rory isn't it"

I blush and nodded.

"Well I'm happy for you just be careful alright?" says Peeta.

"Sure" Katniss and Peeta sometimes act like they're my mum and dad.

The phone starts ringing as Peeta makes dinner. "I'll get it" I say.

"Hello Prim speaking?"

"Hi This is Annie wait Prim you're alive!"

"Oh hey Annie how are you and Fin jr? Yeah I'm Alive"

"Oh great, I was wondering if you would like to come to Fin's 1st birthday party next week?"

"Oh Annie that would be great. Well see you!"

"Bye"

"What did Annie say" asks Katniss.

"She asked if we wanted to go to Fin's birthday party next week"

"Well fine with me."

But Katniss leaves the room and goes upstairs.

"Go tell her that you love her."

"What?!"

"That's the only way Peeta trust me I know"

"Alright"

Peeta follows her. Which leaves me making dinner.

* * *

Katniss Pov

Tears are falling down my cheeks before I reach my bedroom. Then I go into a full round of sobbing.

I hardly realise Peeta coming in until he puts his arm around me.

"It's my fault little Finn doesn't have a dad. I hate myself. I hate life."

"Katniss stop saying those things before I die of a broken heart"

"A broken heart, why?"

"Because I love you"

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger :D. Not like many people noticed, what will happen next. Any suggestions. I am totally lost with how the party is going to be like PM me or review me for suggestions. - H. .1Fangirl**


End file.
